minecraftbedrockfandomcom-20200215-history
Update 1.7
Update 1.7 (aka 1.7.0.13) was a major update for . Betas were released throughout fall of 2018. It was released October 16, 2018 for all devices. See changelog. Betas The following Betas have been released in connection with this update: * Update 1.7/build 2 aka 1.7.0.2. * Update 1.7/build 3 aka 1.7.0.3. * Update 1.7/build 5 aka 1.7.0.5. * Update 1.7/build 7 aka 1.7.0.7. * Update 1.7/build 9 aka 1.7.0.9. Additions General * Food can now be eaten in Creative Mode and Peaceful difficulty. Commands * - used to keep track of how many times an entity has completed a specific objective. Changes * Mentions of player names are now highlighted yellow in chat. * Typing @ in chat will show an autocomplete list of player names. * Command Block functionality can now be toggled using the commandblocksenabled game rule. * Made it easier to find purchased content, search, and go home from the top of the Marketplace screen. * Links to Marketplace content can now be sent using the share button. Fixes Crashes/Performance *Fixed the cause of over 20 crashes that could occur during gameplay. *Fixed a crash that occurred when a Trident with Channeling was shot from a Dispenser and hit a mob or player during a thunderstorm. *Fixed a crash that occurred when breaking a Door that many Villagers were trying to open or enter ( ). *Fixed a crash that occurred when using a 128x Resource Pack on Nintendo Switch. *Fixed a crash that occurred when attempting to stack Explorer Maps when Trading with a Cartographer Villager. *Fixed a crash that occurred when loading the settings screen right after loading a resource pack. *Fixed a crash that occurred when backing out of a Realm's edit menu after attempting to download a world but not having enough free space. General *Fixed an exploit that allowed custom Skins with custom and invisible geometry, causing unfair advantages in multiplayer sessions ( ). *Added additional messaging to disable Multiplayer in world settings to play split-screen without a Nintendo Switch Online membership. *Guests rejoining in a different order than they joined for the first time no longer generate different progress during split-screen gameplay. *Synced cloud worlds on Xbox One now display the proper date on the Worlds list. *Fixed player permission issues that prevented players from building or mining. *Fixed Super Mario Mash-up Pack worlds not opening if created before version 1.6.0 ( ). *Fixed textures not applying on Nintendo Switch when the world is hosted on another platform. *Fixed split-screen players not being able to join Local Network games on Nintendo Switch. *Fixed Microsoft Account sign-in failures on Nintendo Switch. Gameplay *Crouching on Ladders will no longer stop when opening the pause menu or inventory screen ( ). *Swimming while moving the camera with touch controls no longer breaks blocks ( ). *Items can once again be dropped while in a Boat. *The Looting III enchantment once again increases mob loot drop chances ( ). *When a player equips a Carved Pumpkin as a helmet, that player's marker now disappears from the Locator Maps of other players. *Players no longer teleport to vehicles/mobs that are hit by an Ender Pearl when the vehicle/mob is in the player's render distance. *Fixed players getting stuck in the edges of Old Worlds at 128 or in the Void. *When dealing a killing blow to mobs using Knockback, they now actually get knocked back ( ). Items *Enchanted Books are no longer lost after using an Anvil to rename an item and adding an incompatible enchantment *Tridents with Loyalty no longer get lost in the Void when used in The End. *Raw Cod and Cooked Cod items are now properly named. *Phantom Spawn Eggs can now be obtained using Pick Block. *Players using controllers can again drop held items while in a Minecart. *Leads no longer detach and disappear when reentering a world ( ). *Infinity Bow Arrows are no longer picked up immediately after being fired when the Bow is slightly drawn ( ). *Renamed spawn eggs now produce renamed mobs. *Flaming arrows once again ignite Minecarts with TNT ( ). Mobs *If a pet forgets what player is their owner after updating the game, it will sit down and wait for someone to interact with them & this player becomes the new owner of the pet. The pet doesn't need to be re-tamed with items ( ). *Mobs can now walk through Soul Sand with Nether Wart ( ). *Skeleton Horses and Zombie Horses no longer die after a certain amount of time ( ). *Horses in the same boat as you no longer get hit when targeted by blocks in front of you ( ). *Releasing a Tropical Fish from a Bucket of Fish no longer releases a random fish but the one that was originally caught. *Armored Wither Skeletons can no longer be damaged with thrown Tridents. *Drowned no longer have swimming animation while riding in boat. *The inventory of ridden mounts can no longer be accessed by another player while you are riding it. *Mobs can no longer spawn in small gaps unless they can fit ( ). *Endermen no longer spawn in two block high gaps with Slabs above ( ). *Cured Zombie Villagers spawned from Zombie Villages can now be traded with ( ). *Pigs with Saddles now throw players off their back when they start moving though 2-block-high bodies of water. Blocks *Fixed a bug where it was sometimes not possible for a player to place a block in the same block space where they are standing ( ). *Sea Pickles now break instantly in Survival Mode ( ). *Barrier Blocks can no longer be destroyed by the Ender Dragon ( ). *Monster Spawners no longer drop as items after an explosion ( ). *Rails are once again broken by flowing Water. Realms *A message now appears on the Realms list if Xbox Live privileges are preventing Realms from being played. *Clarified the text that appears when replacing a world on a Realm. World Generation *Ladders no longer generate in midair on village church structures. *Fixed structures generating inside Ocean Monuments. Graphical *Fixed entities missing body parts on various Android devices ( ). *It is now easier to see through water in Flat worlds ( , ). *Adjusted in-hand placement of Bows and Tridents in split-screen. *Fixed visual effects not appearing when using an enchanted Trident with Riptide ( ). Audio *Sound once again resumes after receiving a notification on iOS devices ( ). *The proper sound now plays when the Wither is spawned ( ). *Banners now have the correct placing and breaking sounds ( ). *Land-based mobs now play sounds underwater. User Interface *Fixed several items not stacking properly in inventory and Chests when using touch input ( ). *Using the Quick Move option now properly stacks the taken items with stacks of the same item in the player inventory when there is an empty hotbar slot. *Cursor D-pad input no longer gets stuck on the inventory screen or pause menu ( ). *Removed the Take Half tooltip when highlighting the Anvil's output slot. *Item tooltips that display Can break and Can be placed on now show the proper translation for the given blocks. *Fixed incorrect button focus on the chat screen. *Fixed formatted text getting cut off on the HUD. *Fixed overlapping text on the Enchantment Table screen. Commands *Fixed input on Minecarts with Command Block not saving between game sessions. *Fixed trapdoors losing their orientation after being cloned. *Autofill Commands now recognize a player name in brackets and places it between quotes ( ). *The command now reliably teleports riders with entities. *The command can now run whilst a title is visible on screen ( ). Add-Ons *Updated templates for 1.7.0 with new assets and behaviors can be downloaded from https://minecraft.net/en-us/addons/. *Using behavior files to change the shooting location of a projectile no longer makes the projectile shoot and miss the target. *Mobs now stop moving when all movement components are removed from their behavior. *The can_float component now works properly with minecraft:navigation.float on flying mobs. Trivia * On the same date, October 16, 2018, The Hive was added as a featured serverhttps://minecraft.net/nb-no/article/enter-hive. References Category:Updates